Gold pan
Gold pan is the initial gold producing structure. Most likely it will be your first building in the Get a Little Gold game. It's the only buildings that is available from the beginning and don't need to be researched. Description: Gold Pan is a most simple way to extract gold from sand and gravel Base price: '''10 gold. '''Base production: 0.1 gold per second Production Researches Note: '''Effects from production researches stack. For example if you complete Better panning 3 research, your total multiplier will be x24 (2 x 3 x 4). Special Ability Researches Baking gold multiplier can be calculated using the following formula: \text {Baking Gold Multiplier} ~ = ~ 2^{(\text{Number of pans} ~ / ~ \text{Baking gold ratio})} '''Baking gold ratio '''depends on the level of the baking gold special ability. It is 30 on the first level of baking gold and 26 on the fifth level of baking gold because it doubles pan production for every 30 and 26 pans owned on 1-st and 5-th levels respectively. For example if you have 135 gold pans and completed Baking gold 4 research your baking gold multiplier will be 32 (2^(135/27)). Gold Pan Production Calculations Initial gold pan production can be calculated using the following formula: \text {Gold pan production} ~ = ~ \text {GPP} ~ \times ~ \text {BPM} ~ \times ~ \text {BGM} where '''GPP '''is Gold pan base production (0.1 gold per second) '''BPM '''stands for Better panning multiplier that depends on Better panning production research. For example if player completed Better panning 4 research his BPM will be 120 (2 x 3 x 4 x 5). '''BGM '''stands for Baking gold multiplier that depends on the number of pans owned as well as the level of Baking gold special ability. For example on 4 level of baking gold and 135 pans owned BGM will be 32 (2^(135/27)). General formula for calculating BGM is following: \text {BGM} ~ = ~ 2^{(\text{Number of pans} ~ / ~ \text{Baking gold level ratio})} So if you have 135 gold pans and completed Better panning 4 and Baking gold 4 researches your result Gold pan production will be 0.1 x 120 x 32 = 384 gold per second. Baking gold is probably one of the most powerful special abilities as it use exponentiation to calculate base production multiplier. That is why Gold pan become one of the most powerful gold producing structures in the late game. Gold pan production can be further boosted by tower and rocker's special ability Bathing gold. Pit's special ability Digging gold also take a part in Gold pan production as it increases base production of all buildings in game. So the final formula will look like this: \text {Final gold pan production} ~ = ~ \text {GPP} ~ \times ~ \text {BPM} ~ \times ~ \text {BGM}~ \times ~ \text {TM} ~ \times ~ \text {BathingGM} ~ \times ~ \text {DGM} where '''TM is bonus from tower (increases gold pan base production) BathingGM is Bathing gold multiplier (multiplier to gold pan base production from rocker's special ability) and DGM stands for Digging gold multiplier (multiplier to all buildings base production from pit's special ability). Category:Get a Little Gold Category:Buildings Category:GPS